Second chance
by CrimsomReaper
Summary: Not everyone gets a second chance. So all we do is regret the things we did and the things we should have done but we didn't do. Yukino,Yui,Yumiko,Saki and Issiki are adults now and as they couldn't get the man they love, they wanted a second chance. So they get a second chance as they were sent back into their second year of high school to erase all the regrets they have.
1. Chapter 1

In different parts of Chiba, five women are lying next to their boyfriend/fiance/husband. Though lying next to their chosen partners they all were thinking about some other man. All to our surprise, they all were thinking about the same man, Hikigaya Hachiman. The name of these five women are Yukinoshita Yukino, Yuigahama Yui, Isshiki Iroha, Kawasaki Saki and Miura Yumiko. For four of them, he was an unattainable dream but for one he was the part of the golden past which she rejected. All these women are wishing for is a second chance, one more try to get him because for all of them currently, he is just a dream which can never be fulfilled. Lost in the thoughts of the guy they held their partners. Trying to project the image of that guy on their partners just to clam their racing hearts, they went into the realm of dreams.

Next day they all woke up after seeing the dream of a happy life with the man they love. Differentiating between dream and reality they all started their daily chores. While being busy in their daily life they received a call. A call from the place where they first met him 'Sobu high'. Receiving the call they all were informed about the reunion party which will be held after 2 days on Saturday. They all agreed to come only in the hope of seeing that one man. They could have met him anytime they wanted but they knew that they wouldn't be able to hold themselves back and will do something that can hurt him. But in the party, it is highly unlikely for them to do something foolish in front of all their old classmates and juniors. With that thinking, they all agreed.

Two days have passed and it's Saturdays morning now. They all were very excited. Their minds were filled with the moments they have spent with Hachiman and all they prayed was that Hachiman comes to the party.

Each of them spent an hour to get ready. Wearing the best dress they have and trying to look the best they can. All for not their partners, nor their high school crush, nor classmates but for Hachiman, who they know will not care much about anyone's looks but still, they wanted to doll up just so Hachiman can complement them no matter how unlikely that might be.

They all reached the party at the same time. Coming face to face on enterance they gave each other a death glare..The situation was tense but no one was ready to back down. Finally, their staring match was ended when they were pulled inside by their respective partners. On entering the party their eyes started searching for Hachiman, the only reason they came was to see him. But he was nowhere to be found. Thinking that he didn't come they all joined the party in a sour mood. Soon they were pulled in by different groups and they all lost inside all the chatting and discussion.

After an hour or so they saw a large group of children was flocked around three men. They all decided to check on the situation. They got to know that three men came to each of the parent, who wanted to enjoy the party but couldn't do so because of their children, and said that they could take care of the children for them. Many take them up on their offer, so there they are engaging the children so parents can enjoy the party. To find who are those kind-hearted men they tried to look inside the hoard of kids. Inside this hoard was the man they were looking for. Hikigaya Hachiman was sitting on the grass and was playing with the kids. He had a smile on his face. That smile made the heart of those give lady skip a beat. Along with Hachiman was Zaimokuza and Totsuka. Those three have their back turned to each other. The game they were playing was some kind of boxing with 10-15 kids attacking them all at ones and they defend themselves. The kids were definitely enjoying themselves if their laughs and smiles were any indicators.

They 5 women couldn't remove their gaze from Hachiman and his smile. They continue to look as the kids beat a crap out of those three. Those three men were lying on the grassy ground with a white handkerchief raised and the kids were having a laugh of victory. The scene was heart melting for everyone. But for one that scene pierced her heart like a knife and that was the ex-wife of Hikigaya Hachiman.

All of them wanted to go and talk to him but none can gather the courage to do so. While they were deciding to go or not, someone else took their chance away. It took a moment for them recognize the girl. She was a classmate of Komachi and one of the many clients of service club whose problem was solved by Hachiman. During their days in Highschool, they were sure she has a feeling for Hachiman. But as she was the shy type, she didn't make as much moves on Hachiman as those five did and every time she tries to make a move those five worked together to push her away from him. Due to all this Hachiman was never able to know about her feelings.

Though currently, the situation has reversed. While they can't even go close to him due to guilt, this girl can go and do whatever she likes.

Their eyes were flared with the fire of rage when they saw that girl sit next to Hachiman on the ground. They saw her talking to him. They saw her and Hachiman laugh as they talk about something. And finally, they saw her pitting her hand of Hachiman's hand. They knew she could do so only because Hachiman wasn't paying to the situation as he was defending himself from all the attacks thrown towards him by the kids. But knowing didn't reduce the pain they felt.

They couldn't take anymore. They wanted to confront the girl and so they started walking towards them. Before they could reach their destination they were stopped by their respective partners and they have pulled again inside some group away from their love. Even though they were surrounded by people who were talking to them continuously all they gave was vague and short replies. As their mind was on Hachiman and that girl giving a reply to these people was last in their priority.

Finally, the party ended but againt their expectation the party didn't reduce but only added to their pain and dismay.

As soon as they reached home they changed and quickly went to their bed. They covered their face with a blanket to hide the tears in their eyes. They know they couldn't do anything but regret. Regret the things they did and regret not doing those things they should have done. All they wanted was a second chance.

Little did they know that their wish for that second chance will come true the very next morning.

 **A/N:- Man writing and 3rd person pov was harder than I expect it to be. And as a Noobwriter, I don't think I have done a decent job.**

 **I switch back to first person from next chapter and will explain everything clearly in that one.**

 **Just saw oregairu x yamada kun and the seven witches op. Well, it surely is a great idea of a crossover. Don't know why anyone hasn't picked up the idea. So just a suggestion if anyone wants to write it please do cause I don't have the skill to write it but i really want to see that crossover.**


	2. Chapter 2- last day

Married life of Yukinoshita Yukino and Hachiman Hikigaya couldn't be said happy or perfect, by any means. It was far from perfect or happy, it was filled with fights, ego clashes and many other things that ruins a marriage.

The whole story of their married life will be told in subsequent chapters but lets see the day that finally broke the bond. Final day of them living together.

Yukino finally reached home after another day of hard work and overtime at her parent's company's Chiba branch.

It wasn't something new, rather it have become a daily occurence now. Only thing different from all other days was that Hikigaya Hachiman was still awake now. At the start of all this 'overtime' and 'getting late' thing he used to wait for her to come but then as time passed he gave up and went to bed before her arrival.

Yukino was taken back, seeing her husband in the study sitting on one of the chairs and looking at his mobile.

She didnt say 'I am home' nor did he said 'welcome back'. At this point of their marraige they have already forgotten all this.

"You are going Germany tomorrow?" Instead of any greating or asking her how was her day, the first thing that came out of his mouth was a question. She was surprised when she heard the questing cause she has yet to tell him about the trip.

"Are you spying on me now?" she retorted the questing with another question.

"Spying? Yep, a guy who got to know that got to know that her wife is going to Germany for 8 months, a day before her departure, even though the plan was made 30-40 days back is definitely spying on her."he replied while chuckling dryly.

The atmosphere of the room become tense. A frown came of Yukino's beautiful face making it unsightly. One would expect an apology from Yukino as she didn't tell Hachiman about her trip, but the idea of an apology never entered her mind. Instead she got angry and went of offencive.

3 Years of Yukimom's planning and plotting to break Yukino and Hachiman's relation was finally bearing fruits. All the venom that she filled in Yukino came out with her reply.

First she said it's none of his business about where she is going. Then she accused him of spying on him and trying to control her life and finally she accused him of cheating on her with Haruno. She has crossed the line but it will take a couple of months for her to realise that and by that time it would be too late.

Hachiman not once got angry or shouted even though he had been accused of such despicable things. He continued to listen to Yukino and when she stopped after some time he looked at her with bloodshot eyes and asked her just one thing.

"Do you know Ebina works at the JSC hospital."

"Huh?" at first she couldn't understand what he meant from that statement, but as realisation dawn on her, her face went pale.

"If I remember correctly, last month you went to tokyo for one week." Hachiman continued but Yukino wasn't able to reply. Her hands were shaking and she lost all power from her leg. She was barely standing at this point.

"She said that a young beautiful woman, whom she knew from high school, came their for abortion. She informed me that woman was 2 weeks pregnant at the time of abortion."

He stopped their and took a deep breathe in.

"He was my child as well Yukino. He was our child. Leave the right to decide his future you didn't even told me about his existence. It was an outsider that gave me the news about him. News about his existence and his death. He equally belonged to me as much he belonged to you, but you didn't feel necessary to tell me about him. To top it all up it was Hayama that was taking you around doctors for operation."

He took another break. At this point he was finding difficulty in breathing. His throat was scorching, eyes were burning and his head was dizzy.

Yukino's condition was even worse. Her knees were weak, arms were heavy, everything was blurry due tears in her eye and a feeling of nausea took over her.

"Hachi I….i can...n explain" she managed to say between sobs.

"Trust me Yukino, you cannot" and just saying this he stood up from the chair and started walking towards the stair. While passing Yukino he said something with is coarse voice. "This thing is over"

Listening to this she turned to face him. She noticed he wasn't crying or sad, instead his face was devoid of any emotion. All his face had was a smile, a smile filled with sadness and melancholy. Yukino have never seen him with a smile like this. Hachiman has cried, got angry and shouted on her but never did she have seen him like this. A expression of someone defeated, betrayed and rejected.

(Next morning)

Yukino was not able to muster up courage to face Hachiman, so she didn't went to the bedroom instead she decide to sleep on the couch in the study.

First thing that came up in her mind after waking up was a way to make up with Hachiman. They have fought many times in the past but most of the time it was hachiman who gives up first and try to make up with her.

All this time of him saying sorry after a fight has fuelled her ego to the point that now she felt embarrassed to say sorry. She didn't know how to make him so first thing she decided on was to make his favorite breakfast. After having this tasty breakfast she will talk things out.

Making her way to kitchen she heard voice of Hachiman coming downstairs.

Calming her mind that went into chaos after hearing him coming towards her, she called out for him.

"Woke up already, Hachi? That's oddly early for you to wake up." she tried to keep her tone as normal as she can.

No reply came. She was sure that she was loud enough. She waited but no reply came. She panicked.

"Hachi?" She called out for him again, but still no reply.

Then she saw hachiman as he passed throught study room's door pulling a trolly bag behind him.

"Stop"she shouted on top of her lung. Inspite of the shout he didn't stopped he kept walking towards the main entrance door like a robot.

She ran towards in front of him.

"Where are you going Hachi? Stop. Answer, where are you going? Huh…. Sorry hachi, I won't do it again, don't go. Stop dammit." she kept frantically saying all this while trying to stop him by pushing him. Even the push did little to stop him. As he kept walking towards the door without saying anything.

Her mind was in chaos, she couldn't think of anything to stop him. She kept saying stop, stop but it had no effect on him. Not able to think anything her mind snapped and she slapped him.

He stopped. His face turned due to the force of the slap. She breath out in relief.

"Okay Hachi, i am sorry. Lets talk. We can sort out everything. You don't want me to go to Germany? I won't. You want to to stop working at my parent's company? I will. Please just dont leave me" The situation didn't allowed her to think properly. If she thought about it properly she would have realised the thing she offered were not the thing he wanted.

As she thought that she was able to stop him, he correct his glasses that were about to fell due ti the impact of the slap, turned his face aging to front and started walking again.

The momentary relief she felt was all gone and again she started her attempt to stop him. Slapping, punching his chest, shaking him etc she tried all the method to stop him but with no avail. Finally when he was just 2 steps away from the door she lost all her strength and fell on his chest.

"Don't, please don't go. Hachi, sorry, sorry" she kept mumbling these words.

He stopped ,let go of his bag and put his hand on her shoulder. Tearing her off himself, he placed her on the wall and made his way out of his house. She slumped on the wall unable to stop him or the tears.

(Present time)

My eyes shot open as the dream ended. Dream? No it was a nightmare. No, I wish it was a nightmare but it was something far worse, a memory of past, reality.

Waking up my hand reached out for the person sleeping beside me but no one was there.

"Hayato?" Sitting up I turned around searching for Hayato but he was nowhere to be seen. While searching for Hayato,my eyes registered something weird. It wasn't my room. Looking around only confirmed my notion of being in a unknown place.

Calming down my frantic mind, I tried to look for Hayato. 'This room is not my room, yet it felt oddly familiar'. This room was triggering my sense of nostalgia but still I couldn't remember whose room it was.

"Hayato, are you there?" I called out for him but jo reply came. He is not hear. Hayato is not hear and its no my room. Am I kidnapped? If so, where are the kidnappers? Why am I not restrained? Plus, I don't remember going out of the house yesterday. This definitely cannot be a kidnapping. So why I am in this room?

Looking around my eyes fell on a photo. A photo of Highschool me with Yui and Hachi.

'No this can't be' the photo triggered the memory as I remember this place. This is the bedroom of the apartment I used to live during highschool days. But why am I here? Here of all places. Didn't my parent sold this apartment.

Now situation was going beyond absurd. My mind no longer could comprehend it. There were many question in my mind yet there was no one around to answer.

 **It's been a while. Hasn't it. Well, I am back with my below average writing that got even worse with time.**

 **Thank you all for following my story.**

 **One last thing i want to ask is whether you want me to show reaction of every girl about the time slip or just showing one will do?**

 **My story may look edgy to you but there is a reason for all that drama and even yukino's abortion. All of that will be reveald on later chapters.**

 **There will be many errors now but I will correct as soon I get time.**


	3. Chapter 3 It begins now

My mind was in chaos as I found myself in the apartment I used to live in during my highschool days. I have no recollection of leaving my house last night. What can it be? How am I here? Kidnapping? Then where are the kidnappers plus its almost impossible to break in my house without alarming me. And I was not even tied down, I was free to move, free to escape. So why am I here? Why?

Calm down me. There is no need to panic. It must be some kind of prank. A big prank. Beat option is to call Hayato. Thus I moved my hand under the pillow to take out my phone. Huh? There was a phone there but it wasn't mine. This phone, the ine I just picked, I think I used to own the same model 10 years ago. God, whoever planned this prank has done a through research. But who will go to such a length just for a prank. As expected the phone was locked. But am having a feeling that I know the password. Some letters and number keep flashing in my head and as I entered them this phone unlocked. Okay, thats scary. Why do I know the password? I have no time to think about these small thing first I have to call Hayato. I dialled the number manually as I have memorized it but as I hit the call button a mechanical female voice came from other side saying the number is invalid. Invalid? I tries again but each time the number was said to be invalid. I tried calling every number I know and each of them were said to be invalid. Hearing the mechanical voice again and again became irritating thus I stopped attempting thinking that I will try again later. As i was about to switch off the screen my eyes fell one the date and time displayed on it. At first sight everything looked normal but when I focused on it I saw something mind wrecking. The year. It was showing 2013 instead of 2023. 2013? As in 10 years back. Okay if they can place the same phone I used to own 10 years back under my bed changing the year on display was a easy feat for them. My eyes again roamed around the room and the nostalgia hit me hard. I was feeling as if I was back to my highschool days. But it was no time for reminiscing about the past. My priority should be to leave this place asap. I was in my pyjamas so I was hesitant to go outside but as I have no option left I decided Otherwise.

I get up from the bed on which I was sitting this whole time, took the phone eventhough it wasn't mine, but I can return it afterwards and states walking towards the room door. As I was passing from the side of dressing table my eyes fell on my reflection. What my eyes saw was too much of a surprise. It had enough impact that I fell backwards due to the shock.

Ehhhh? The sight infront of me was nerve wrecking. It was as if I have seen a dragon. This image was too much for my mind to take. It was too much to process and comprehend. The refection when I see in mirror was mine but it wasn't mine at the same time. It was me I can guarantee you that but it wasn't the current me. It was my highschool self the looked back at me from inside the mirror. The reflection on the mirror was a little bit shorter than my current height. A lot less curvier. A body of a child instead of a grown woman. I have even cut my hair short upto my mid back. But this reflection has a lot longer hair. The childish fac, small breast, shorter height, longer hair, smaller body. All this feature were similar to my teenage self not my current one. I inspected the mirror for an trick but it look quiet normal to me. So why do I like a highschool student. I even double checked it with the camera of mobile but the result were same. Why do I look like this.

My mind was in frenzy, I could no longer think straight. I was soo shocked that I even forget that I was about to leave this place. I must be dreaming. This was the only conclusion I could get at this point. It was too unreal for a prank but it was also too vivid for a dream. But still it could be nothing but a dream. Dream. Yes a dream. A dream born from my wish to correct all my mistake. A dream from my wish to get a second chance.

(****************)

"Sigh...Yes, so Yukinoshita yukino, Yuigahama yui, Miura Yumiko, Kawasaki Saki and Isshiki Iroha, do you know why I called you all here" said Hiratsuka with sigh. They all nodded in affirmations.

"Good so as you know missing more than 1 day of class without asking permission is subjective to punishment, don't you. Now what might ve the reason for all the five of you to miss 3days of class at the same time without giving a letter of leave or even reporting in on your absence through a phone call." This time there was anger in her tone. Wh only she have to deal with all this stuff.

The five of them sensed Hiratsuka's anger and each other confusion looked at the other fore in utter disbelief. Their eyes tried to search something in eyes of other four. They could sense the tension, disbelief, confusion and many other thing from each other.

Thus began the waifu war( just kidding)

(**************)

 **A/N- well nothing really happened in this chapter. You can call it a interlude or a filler. But from next chapter we will start the real story. First thing first I am not supporting any ship neither I am bashing as character. Almost every character will feeling like an asshole at some point of time in this story. So don't get offended if your fav character did something worth getting hanged.**

 **Lastly, the child in Yukino's womb was Hachiman's only. She didn't slept with Hayama at least not before hachiman's and her divorce. So yep no NTR. No in the literal sense anyway.**

 **I am open to ideas her so you want something in this story (except for me to drop it) then don't hesitate to tell me. One last thing, on which timeline should I drop them in. Tell me from point in the light novel do you want me to start from.**

 **I am planning to update balance next but if you want this one to continue then I may continue on this one.**

 **Thanks for the support.**


End file.
